


Sit, Speak.

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bottom OMC, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Domination, Established Relationship, M/M, Puppy Play, Sort Of, Unhealthy Relationships, idk how i got here, weird relationship stuff??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jesse is getting tired of Julian’s games, but he hasn’t been allowed any release in over a week. How can he pass up a chance at that?





	Sit, Speak.

**Author's Note:**

> i was supposed to be writing my super intense fantasy novel and my friend dared me to write a story based on a manga ad we saw. fuck you sebastian. look what you’ve done!

Jesse swallowed around the collar, fastened tightly around his neck. His heart is pounding in his chest and his cheeks feel hot, but he can't tell if it's anticipation, or the scorch of embarrassment he associates with this. 

Julian used to call it 'play time', but the thin line between that and their actual relationship has become blurred beyond recognition. Jesse can't remember the last time he felt like himself, but on the other hand, he can't remember /ever/ feeling this good.

When Julian whistles, it pulls Jesse from his thoughts. /stop giving in so easily/, he thinks, but he can't deny the slight excitement he feels as Julian steps in, expensive dress shoes clacking on the hardwood floor.

He raises a brow, as if to say 'Well?' and Jesse feels a muscle pulse in his jaw as he slides down from the bed, crawling toward Julian and allowing him to connect the leash to the collar with a soft click.

"Good /boy/," Julian practically coos. "Did you miss me?"

Jesse isn't supposed to answer. He doesn't have a voice during times like this. Julian's fingers slide down his cheek, settling at the back of his neck. It's so rare that he's touchy, and Jesse can't help responding, chills sliding down his spine.

He leans forward, knowing what Julian wants, and presses against his boyfriend, mouth brushing against the bulge pressing through his jeans.

"Looks like you did,” Julian says.

Jesse feels desperate. Julian talking like this, running his fingers over him, makes him realize how deeply he's wanted this. How much he's craved some sort of release. Moments like this, easy touches and quiet praise, show that the damage is over. Jesse still feels the phantom ache of a cock cage, the fire that caught low in his abdomen. He breathes Julian in, cologne and the heady scent of /want/, making a needy sound when Julian's nails rasp against his scalp, fingers carding through his hair.

It's only a moment before he's pulling his zipper open, before Julian is rubbing his cock against the seam of Jesse's mouth, the mushroomed tip slipping past his lips and leaving him moaning as he sucks slowly, loosely gripping Julian's ankle, focusing on breathing through his nose.

He tastes of sweat and salt, like he always does, and Jesse's cock strains against his briefs. God, he wants to touch it. Wants to give himself some sort of relief, but the last thing he wants is some sort of punishment.

Julian makes a low, deep sound, head tipping back to reveal a bare throat as his hips twitch forward just a touch. Jesse forced himself to relax his throat. Julian usually gets caught up in it all, and the roughness he hides behind his cool exterior begins to come out.

It's only a minute before Jesse finds a rhythm he can stick with, but before he can do anything else, Julian is pushing him back, tugging his jeans off.

"Up,”" he huffs out.

Jesse stands up, already knowing what Julian wants and pulling his briefs off, biting down on his cheek. 

He pulls himself onto the bed, crawling toward the middle as the bed dips, as Julian follows him, one hand seizing Jesse's hip as the other dips between his legs.

Jesse has to screw his eyes shut when Julian pulls the plug out. Torturously slow, of course. Pinpricks rush through Jesse's veins. He pushes out a sharp breath, just as Julian lines his cock up against his entrance. 

"How long have you been thinking about it, Jesse?" Julian breathes. "Answer me."

Jesse swallows thickly, fingers twisting into the duvet. "All— fuck, all day," he manages to say. "God, Julian—"

He doesn't finish. Julian presses in, and Jesse /whines/ as a sweet burn rushes up his spine. The leash jingles as Julian wraps his hand around it, splaying a free, possessive hand at Jesse's stomach.

"Fuck," he breathes. "I love it when you're like this."

He snaps his hips forward hard. Too much. Too soon. Jesse feels too close.

"Have you been good today?" Julian asks as he finds a rhythm, but Jesse can barely hear him. He dips his head down, and with the leash, Julian tugs it back up.

"Have you?" he asks again.

"Yeah— Yes." Jesse breathes out. 

"Hm?"

"Yes, Master." 

"Good boy."

Julian does something with his hips that makes Jesse melt. 

He hates how quickly the familiar knot of anticipation builds somewhere behind his abdomen. He pushes his ass up, not daring to move. Not daring to do anything for himself. Julian, for once, is in a decent mood, and when he is, that usually means Jesse can get some sort of release.

It's a few minutes of a rapid, shallow rhythm, and Jesse can feel sweat on his brow, on his back and chest as Julian sucks a bruise onto the nape of his neck.

"I know that look," Julian breathes, tugging on the collar harder. "Do you wanna come for me, pup?"

"Yes." Jesse blurts out almost immediately. "Yeah, I—"

"Say it."

"I need to come," he practically whines. "Please, Jul— Please, Master."

Julian fucks him harder. Deeper, all the while tightening a grip on his collar, then eventually his throat.

"I think I might let you this time," Julian says. "If I do, are you going to slip up again? Or are you going to be a good puppy?"

Jesse thinks of the burning humiliation he felt in the bar, of the anger he felt at Julian as he stormed out. He thinks of the cock cage and the constant, endless stimulation that never did anything for him.

"I'll be good," Jesse grits out, getting just enough air with the grip on his throat. "I'll be good for you."

Julian makes a pleased sound, and then his hand curls around Jesse's cock.

It's a wonder Jesse doesn't come right there. He's hypersensitive, and Julian's strokes are mind-numbing. He can't help moaning, doing his best not to ask for more, not to tell Julian to move faster or fuck him harder.

Julian's rhythm becomes sloppy, and Jesse knows he's close. That he's been needing this too. Needing release.

His strokes are faster now, speeding up quickly and Jesse's heart might crack through his ribs. The heat in his body builds, Julian's grip on his neck tightens, his strokes get faster. Jesse feels lightheaded, and he doesn't think it's because he needs to breathe.

"Are you ready to come?" Julian asks. "You want me to let you come?"

It's a trick question. Jesse doesn't answer. Julian hits his prostate and he practically fucking /sobs/. Julian makes a breathy noise, hips jerking messily.

"Come for me, Jesse."

It's blinding. It always is, when he hasn't been allowed release for a while. His hips stutter into Julian's fist as he comes over the duvet, as Julian tightens his other hand and cutting Jesse's air off, fucking him hard and fast as Jesse's legs give out.

Julian holds him up, still rutting forward and God, Jesse can't help loving when he uses him like this. When he fucks him, strokes him until prickles of overstimulation rack his body. 

When Julian finally comes, he snaps his hips forward once or twice more. Jesse isn't sure, all he can feel is heat splashing inside him, dripping between his legs as Julian finally releases his throat, lets him fall forward against the pillows.

He shuts his eyes, trying to regain some sort of control over his body as Julian catches his breath. 

When he pulls out, Jesse groans, but he feels utterly empty. 

He puffs out a breath as the weight of Julian's body settles on top of him, light and hollow despite being at least a head taller than Jesse is.

As Jesse's heart begins to return to its normal pulse, he focuses on Julian's slow breaths.

"Fuck," Julian mumbles, and he already sounds different. More like himself. 

It's over, Jesse doesn't think he wants to leave just yet. His brain feels wrapped in cotton and his body feels deflated.

So he lies there, cheek pressed into the pillows, sweat cooling on his skin, as the lines blur even further.


End file.
